


Broom-calloused Fingers

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bondage, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/F, Fingerfucking, Group Sex, Knotting, M/M, Self-cest, Sex Magic, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter drabbles originally written for fivesentencesmut.  Featuring Avengers and Supernatural crossovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Anonymous asked: HP-characters/HP-characters under polyjuice, I imagine that getting Harry Potters hair can’t be all that difficult and there is a huge potential for a succesful business right there._

The end-of-year parties at Hogwarts usually had everyone celebrating with their own Houses, but this year Weasley Wizard Wheezes was selling a little something special and it had giggling Harrys running down the hallways or hiding in corners down in the dungeon… all whilst kissing other Harrys.  

Up in Gryffindor, the real Harry sat on the edge of his bed and rubbed a thumb over his scar on someone else’s forehead.  “I’m going to kill your brothers, you know,” he whispered against the not-Harry’s cheek, “because this is  not ok ,” but not-Harry could hear the smile in his words.

Not-Harry started to try on the new voice but all that came out was a moan as Harry’s hand closed about the unfamiliar cock that lay between not-Harry’s thighs, expertly stroking a broom-calloused thumb over the tip and drinking down the murmured pleasure from the mirrored lips.


	2. Chapter 2

_Anonymous asked: Harry/Hufflepuffs, Sharing is Caring Gangbang_

Harry pushed open the Prefect’s bathroom door and was met with something that almost made him turn back: the sight of Cedric and his friends from Hufflepuff covered in piles of bubbles, mouths moving together in slow kisses.

“Harry,” Cedric said in his languid way, eyelids low, his broad chest wet as he rose out of the bath to walk over to where Harry was blushing to his toes. “I was wondering when you’d show up. Come on.” He unfastened Harry’s robes and let them fall to the damp floor, and Harry couldn’t tear his eyes away from Cedric’s body, his hardened cock brushing close to Harry’s own.

The heady scent of sex and perfume drew Harry into their midst, hands caressing his skin, secret touches to secret places until his hands, lips, skin were doing the same. Sounds of pleasure mingled in the steamy room, and no one else had to know that it was Cedric that drew the loudest of those from Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

_Anonymous asked: SiriusxHarryxRemus // DP and knotting // They only want to take care of their boy._

“So cold,” Harry said, shivering, his pupils blown wide with lust as he fought the curse.  “So empty.”

Sirius and Remus shared a look as they pressed Harry between them, sheltering him and absorbing the tremors that were running through him in startling waves, throwing off surges of magical power that had both of their bodies responding to Harry’s needy, pawing touches.  

“Hush,” Sirius finally said, letting Harry claw at him, pulling his clothes away desperately, Harry’s mouth everywhere at once, lips cool and hungry.  

The shuddering moan of warming pleasure that rose from Harry’s throat as he sunk onto Sirius’ cock was utterly consuming, making Sirius throb with the need to fuck into him, to fill his emptiness with the length of him; but Harry was already reaching back for Remus, dragging him close and leaning over Sirius to offer his already stretched hole to Remus’ cock too.  Sirius gritted back his orgasm as the crown of Remus’ cock swelled against his, the pressure maddening as they both thrust deep inside Harry and his shivering ceased with a breathy gasp.


	4. Chapter 4

_888mph asked: Harry Potter, Andromeda/Bellatrix (blackcest), Bella will do anything to keep her rebellious sister from running away_

Bellatrix blew a wild strand of hair off her face; it’d come free with as she’d chased her sister through the underbrush.  But now she had Andromeda bound, her soft, pretty skin scratching against the tree bark and an unbreakable rope about her wrists.

“Bella, you can’t… I can’t stay.  It’s too much,” Dromeda said.

Perhaps… perhaps this burning, unnamed thing they had was indeed too much; this thing that had her sister quivering, eyes wide, hips thrusting forward as Bella’s fingers crept beneath her robes.  The helpless burn of Dromeda’s eyes as Bella’s thumb drew circles upon her hardened clit told Bella everything she needed to know.


	5. Chapter 5

_Anonymous asked: Harry Potter, Wolfstar, Sex during fullmoon with dog!Sirius and wolf!Remus_

The sun was falling behind the jagged line of the mountains, and Remus was like  burning tinder, ready to light everything about him on violent fire, where he stood at Sirius’ side.  Sirius stroked his hand down Remus’ back, letting it rest in the hollow of his friend’s back, solid and warm and ever-present.  

“Don’t let me… If I was to hurt someone…” Remus turned to him and the nervous energy spilled from him like sparks.

Sirius silenced him with a kiss as the sky darkened, the night taking them in as they shed each other’s clothes in an excited race for the touch of burning skin on skin.  Remus’ teeth began to press against Sirius’ lips, and their bodies stretched and pulled until they tumbled in a feral embrace in the moonlight.  


	6. Chapter 6

_Anonymous asked: Harry Potter, Tonks/Ginny, The first time was about exploring_

Ginny zipped past Tonks, holding her broom close and leaning over it in an athletic embrace, and Tonks’ hair went red-tipped with excitement.  She pushed her own broom faster as they soared high and then swept close to the boggy ground; they were meant to be in search of… it didn’t matter anymore, not with the curve of Ginny’s arse just past the reach of Tonk’s fingertips like the best game of quidditch known to wizard-kind.  

With her ginger hair windswept across her cheeks, Ginny slowed to a stop in a grove of tall aspens, soft moss covering the forest floor; her chest heaved with the exhilaration of their chase, and Tonks had never seen someone so beautiful, making her hair go a timid, soft brown as she reached out a hand to stroke a strand away from Ginny’s shining lips.

Tonks needn’t have worried, because Ginny flared bright with lust and youthful forcefulness, laying her upon the lavender-scented ground and spreading her lips with the bold deftness of a chaser’s fingers.


	7. Chapter 7

_Anonymous asked: Harry Potter and Avengers, Thor/Harry, Magic can be used for good (read sex) as well_

“Engorgio,” Harry said with a sneaky little smile that made Thor laugh from his belly… until he felt his cock hardening, skin growing taut, foreskin retracting in an instant, and a droplet of precome forming to glisten at the tip.

“You, young master, are both talented and direct,” Thor said, pulling Harry’s slight frame above him until he straddled Thor’s face.  He drove his tongue against Harry’s hole, loosening him for what was to come.

Harry drove his hips down greedily and murmured “Geminio” a moment before sliding down Thor’s body to align himself.  

A strange, fluttering pressure suffused Thor’s groin; when he looked between their bodies, he saw he’d grown a second cock and Harry was sitting back on them both with slack-lipped ecstasy.  


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Dubcon

_Anonymous asked: Harry Potter/Avengers, Draco/Loki, Draco loves being powerless_

The flash of green when Loki’s magic immobilized him was startling; a jolt of fear ran through his body and the burning chill of it settled into his core with a buzzing, roiling, slithering seduction.  Loki bared his teeth into something resembling a smile and Draco whimpered, inexplicably wishing that he could feel those teeth pressing against the skin of his shoulder… or into the pale flesh of his thigh; he shuddered.  
  
“My, my, Mr. Malfoy.  So responsive, and I’ve yet to touch you,” Loki said smugly, his breath washing over Draco like a caress and a shove in one; he was tempted to recoil or to genuflect but he couldn’t move.  Loki ran the tip of his glowing staff down Draco’s chest and his robes fell away in a forest green curl of smoke.  “That’s much better, don’t you agree?  Shall we see if I can take you to your limit with nary a brush of my skin on yours?”  
  
A strangled moan came from Draco’s mouth as he hung there, exposed and powerless, naked and so incredibly turned on that his head was spinning, and then the fingers of Loki’s magic crept along his skin inching slowly toward his cock, his lips, his arse… Loki laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: A bit angsty.

_Anonymous asked: fandoms: SPNxHP; pairing: Sam/Remus; prompt: they may be two freaks, but at least they’ve got each other_

They’d met in the cavernous depths of a library, each with a massive tome under his arm that the other wanted; many months later when their paths crossed again — this time over a pint —  they’d shared a laugh about how perhaps knowledge wasn’t all they should share.  

Sam’s fingers slotted into the scars along Remus’ flank, curling gently into the shape of claws as he caressed first with his fingertips and then the soft touch of his lips.  Remus watched the rise and fall of Sam’s back, the scattered scars there shining pinpricks of starlight in the low illumination of his room as Sam’s mouth took him in.  A deep growl of satisfaction rumbled in Remus’ chest for having found a man like this — an outcast like him, a man of letters like him, a beaten and older-than-his-years man like him — and he nimbly turned, his gangly arms and legs wrapping around Sam’s solid frame as he too took a mouthful of cock.  The candle burned low, flickering in the breeze from the window, the full moon threatening to rise above the horizon with every passing tick of the clock… there was never enough time between the ones who made abnormal feel normal.  


End file.
